


Day One

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Hale, Tell me if something is missing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: An early morning, work, and a sleepy wolf.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^

Stiles sighed softly. He had booted his computer early and tried to download the Day One Patch for the new game he had been asked to test for work. His only problem was the Day One Patch was larger than the game itself and it constantly sent his computer crashing.

With a sigh, Stiles opened the console he used to code on his laptop and started to do just that. His long fingers danced across the keyboard and the soft clacking sounds filled his office.

He did not even realize he had woken Peter with his insistent typing until said man put a cup of tea down beside his keyboard. 

Stiles looked up and the crease in his brow eased when he saw his still sleepy lover. He accepted the soft kiss Peter bestowed on him and broke out into a smile when Peter snuggled up against his back.

He let the other man watch him code, while they both drank their tea and relaxed a little bit. It always took Peter a while to really wake up after the full moon nights and Stiles was happy to let him wake up as slow as he wanted. A relaxed Peter Hale was a happy Peter Hale and all Stiles wanted was a happy Peter. So he didn't even protest when the older man nuzzled his neck.

»What are you doing?«, Peter asked softly when he finally felt awake enough to communicate verbally.

»The Day One Patch they sent me is crashing my computer constantly. So I'll try to code something to prevent that. I don't know if it will help, but what they produced is bullshit,« he said and delved deeper into explaining the long-winded piece of code on his laptop.

Peter listened with a smile on his lips. He loved to hear his lover ramble about things he was passionate about or even about random things. It helped him to keep his wolf calm and at ease. Given that they were a small pack of two right now it was kind of essential to keep his wolf calm.

Stiles stopped talking and tilted his head a little bit, inviting Peter to scent mark him some more, while he himself thought about the next lines of code he wanted to write. His fingers started up their dance again and Peter smiled. 

»So … Day One of the year is Day One Patch Day for this game?«, Peter muttered.

»Day One Patch Test Day for me … the game will be released at the end of the week. They want me to work out the last kinks in the game before they will release both the game or the patch,« Stiles explained.

Peter blinked. »So they release a game that is not really ready for publishing and make their consumers download a patch that is larger than the game so they can start to play? And there will probably be more kinks in the game?«, he asked.

Stiles laughed. »Welcome to my world, darling«

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
